Spring Break Bash
by stayregal
Summary: Emma is a college student on spring break with her roommates. What happens when she meets a mysterious brunette at a beach party? One shot SQ.


A/N- So funny story, this SQ one shot basically came to me in a dream. Yes, that's right, I dreamt basically this whole thing. It was amazing. So when I woke up I knew I needed to share this with the world! You're welcome! Anyways, enjoy this lovely little OS!

—

Spring break was Emma Swan's favorite time of the year. You know, other than summer break, winter break, and every other break in between. It wasn't that Emma necessarily hated school, she just thoroughly enjoyed being out of it as well. She decided to treat herself this year and schedule a little vacation for her and a her two roommates to sunny Miami, Florida.

That's where Emma found herself currently, soaking up the warm sun rays on a Miami beach with Ruby and Belle laying next to her. It was there last their last full day in Florida. They had a flight back to Boston the following night and they wanted to make the most of the time they had left.

"He-ey-ey ladies!" A male voice sounded from above the blonde. Emma opened her eyes, lifting her sunglasses and squinting in the bright light. The guy was attractive, black hair, dark eyes, shirtless, muscular, sweaty. He was carrying a football as he stood in front of the trio.

"Can we help you?" Ruby responded from her right side. "You're blocking our sun."

"Whoa, no need to snap love. Just wanted to say hello." The guy replied.

"No worries, her bark is worse than her bite." Emma responded, shoving into Ruby with her shoulder as a way of telling her to play nice.

"It's all good, love." The guy chuckled. "Hey, listen, I just wanted to tell you, there's going to be a huge bon fire and party here on the beach tonight. Like, tons of people. Over by the bar. If you're interested, I'd love to see you ladies there."

"Hmm, sounds interesting!" Belle flirted, her thick Australian accent seeming to work wonders on the guy that stood ahead of them.

"Yeah, definitely." He replied.

"Ey, Killian, hurry the hell up!" Another shirtless guy called from a distance to their new male friend.

"Gotta go, see you all tonight, yeah?" He said as he turned to jog away.

"We should go." Belle said immediately.

"Yeah it would be fun!" Ruby responded, but Emma barely registered what they were saying, as something more important had caught her eye. A beautiful brunette laying out her towel 50 something feet from where they were laying currently. And the girl was staring right back at Emma.

"Em! Are you even listening?" Ruby slapped her arm.

"Huh?" Emma shook her head coming out of her daze. "Yeah, sure. Tonight. Party. I'm down." She replied, rubbing the stinging red handprint that now adorned the skin of her arm. She looked back at the brunette who was now smirking at her in amusement. Emma smiled back bashfully.

—

"Guys I've changed my mind. Lets just go get drunk in one of our rooms or something." Belle said as the trio walked onto the beach.

"Hell no! It's our last night here! Look around! All these guys just ripe for the taking!" Ruby responded, liking her lips seductively. Emma chuckled.

"Sorry Belles, I have to agree with Rubes on this one. I didn't come all the way down to Miami to sit in a hotel and get drunk with you guys every night. We already do that at home!"

"Ugh, you're right. I'm gonna find that guy from earlier. Killian was it? He seemed interesting." Belle responded, walking off into the sea of people ahead of them.

"Well, guess it's me and you then Rube." Emma said, turning to face the spot where Ruby once was. "Ruby?" She called out. Finally she spotted her on the dance floor grinding up on some guy. "Damn she's quick." She said to herself as she located the bar and started heading in that direction.

She finally made it to the bar after fighting her way through the crowd. Killian was right, there were in fact tons of people there for the party. Emma smiled, she hadn't let loose in so long, but she was definitely going to need a drink first.

"One jack and coke, please" Emma yelled over the music. The bartender nodded and set off to make her drink. Emma turned to face the crowd as she waited. Suddenly, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned back around to spot a familiar face across the bar. The brunette from earlier that day. Suddenly, the bartender set her drink down and Emma threw some cash down on the bar and took a long swig. The familiar burn of the whisky slithered its way down her through and Emma closed her eyes to savor it. Whisky was definitely her guilty pleasure. Whisky and bearclaws. And apparently beautiful brunettes that she's never met. She opened her eyes and sought out that brunette again. She was still watching Emma, her head cocked to one side and her eyes squinted slightly. Emma couldn't quite read her expression but it seemed like one of curiosity. She smiled and got the bartenders attention again.

"Hey, another jack and coke please, and two shots of fireball, one for me and one for that girl over there, ok?" She yelled close to the bartender's ear to ensure he understood her instructions. He set the drink down in front of her a moment later and a small shot in a mini plastic cup. He then turned and carried the other shot off towards the other woman. Emma watched as the bartender set it down in front of the brunette and pointed to Emma. The girl smiled and raised the shot to Emma. The blonde smiled and did the same before both women threw it back. Emma began to feel the effects of the strong drinks and the shot almost immediately.

Just then, her jam started playing over the speakers. Taylor Swift's 22. It would be a shame if she didn't get out on that dance floor.

 _I don't know about you,_

 _but I'm feeling 22._

 _Everything will be alright if_

 _you keep me next to you._

Emma couldn't help herself, she locked eyes with the mysterious brunette and mouthed the next lines:

 _You don't know about me,_

 _but i bet you want to."_

She watched as a smirk grew across the girl's lips and she stood up. Emma stood as well, backing up with a wink to the other woman before turning with her drink and headed towards the dance floor. Something in her gut told her the girl would follow. _God, please let her follow me_ , Emma thought.

Her prayers were answered. She made it to the dance floor and turned, starting to dance. The brunette closed the distance and stopped in front of Emma, beginning to dance as well.

 _It feels like one of those nights_

 _we won't be sleeping._

"I'm Emma." The blonde yelled over the music, continuing to jump and dance.

"Regina" The brunette responded, and oh god that voice. Emma's knees weakened at the sound and Emma bit her bottom lip. There was no denying her attraction to this Regina.

 _It feels like one of those nights._

 _You look like bad news._

Emma looked Regina in the eyes as the brunette licked her lips and sang out:

 _I've gotta have you,_

 _I've gotta have you._

 _Fuck,_ Emma thought, closing her eyes. A moment later the song ended.

"Alright, grab a partner people, we're gonna slow it down with a throwback for this next one!" The DJ called out before putting the next song on. Emma recognized it immediately as Pretty Ricky's Grind on Me. Talk about a dirty song! The beat began and Emma lost herself in the haze of alcohol and the chocolate eyes staring into her own. Her hips began swaying and she felt a strong arm snake around her midsection. Some random guy was pressed up against her from behind, but Emma didn't mind much.

 _Baby grind on me._

 _Relax your mind,_

 _take your time on me._

Emma watched as Regina's jaw set and something fiery flashed in her eyes. Was that jealousy? Emma's core clenched at the sight.

Regina wrenched off the unknown man's arm and her hands gripped Emma's gyrating hips possessively. She pulled Emma hard against her front as she began grinding into Emma, who dropped her empty cup.

"I don't share." She hissed in the blonde's ear, her hot breath tickling the little hairs surrounding. "And tonight, you're mine, Em-ma." She finished with a lick to the outer shell of Emma's ear. The blonde shivered. She didn't know who this Regina woman was but in that moment she was putty in her tanned hands. She would be her anything if she asked.

 _Got you hypnotized,_

 _can you feel the vibe?_

Regina offered Emma the straw of her cup and Emma took a gulp. The fruity liquid warmed her tummy as it hit. She knew better than to accept any drink from a stranger but in that moment she would have trusted Regina with her life. There was some sort of pull that Emma was powerless against.

The girls danced together for the remainder of the song. It was like sex on the dance floor. _Sex on the beach,_ Emma chuckled to herself at the reference, the booze making her thoughts funny. Their cores were grinding against the other's, separated only by the thin materials of both of their shorts. Regina was running her arms up Emma's sides, sliding along the bare skin of her midriff. Emma turned in her arms, her ass pressed up against Regina's front as she began grinding back into her for the remainder of the song.

A new song began, but Emma couldn't formulate what song it was. She felt a heat next to her ear and perked up.

"Invite me back to your room." She thought she heard Regina say but she couldn't be sure because just then she felt a pair of wet, full lips suck and nibble on the skin of her neck. Emma threw her head back, reveling in the sensation.

"Wha-what?" She stuttered out. Regina's soft hands quickly spun Emma to face her. The blonde gasped when she saw Regina's lust blown pupils and there was no denying her own wetness that pooled right at her core.

"I said, invite me back to your room, Em-ma." She repeated, her lips seeking out a pale throat.

"Re-regina…Would you li-like to come to my room?" She finally got out. Regina stopped her ministrations and looked up into cool green eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied huskily, grabbing a pale hand and leading the way to the parking lot.

Emma knew neither woman was in any condition to drive, so she began the short-ish walk back to her hotel. They would have made it there sooner if Regina wasn't pushing her up against a pole or a building and ravaging her lips every 100 feet or so. Although, Emma wasn't complaining in the least. Finally, they made it up to her room. She barely had the door shut before the two were tearing the clothes off of one another. Emma stopped for a beat when the two were completely nude, standing in front of her hotel bed. Clothes thrown all over the entirety of the room.

"Wow." She breathed out at the other woman. "You're beautiful." Emma confessed. And…was that a blush she just saw creep up over olive skin. She didn't have time to contemplate on that because in an instant Regina was back on her, pushing her down onto the bed.

Emma scrambled up to the top of the bed. She watched as Regina crawled up towards her. She looked so incredibly sexy. Emma had never seen anything like it. Regina hovered over her, swiping a finger through the folds of her car.

"You're so wet for me, dear." She said in amazement. Emma watched with wide eyes as Regina brought the single digit up to her mouth and sucked it, moaning loudly as her eyes fluttered shut. She released the finger with a pop. "Delicious."

Emma was so aroused at the sight, she grabbed the woman, causing her to collapse on top of the blonde. She kissed her deeply, tasting herself on the other girl's lips. Emma moaned at the taste.

"Fuck me." Emma hissed through gritted teeth. She was done playing around, screw foreplay. She was positive that she had never been so aroused in her entire life and she was sure she would die if that woman didn't do something about it that moment.

"Mmm, so demanding, little one." Regina said. She had latched her mouth onto a pert pink nipple and was sucking hard. "Say it again."

"I said," Emma started. She wove her fingers into silky smooth chestnut hair and pulled just enough to elicit a small amount of pain, but tell her lover that she meant business. She pulled until their eyes met again. "I said _fuck. Me."_

That was all it took. Regina plunged two fingers in Emma's soaked pussy. The blonde let out a guttural cry that she wasn't even sure came from her. Her world exploded as she felt skilled fingers working some sort of magic inside of her. Stifling another moan, her back arched as Regina's fingers rubbed over a particularly sensitive spot on her inner walls.

"Let loose, baby, I want to hear how I'm making you feel." Regina purred. Her voice was like silk. Emma removed the hand covering her mouth as her body flew towards an earth shattering orgasm. When Regina placed a thumb on her throbbing clit, it was enough to throw Emma over the edge. She came hard and screaming profanities into the night. She gave her body no time to recover before grabbing Regina by the hips and flipping them both in one swift motion.

"Impressive." Regina purred from her new position beneath the blonde. Emma placed a single finger over Regina's plump lipstick smeared lips.

"You've done your talking, Regina." Emma started, running her hands down slim sides, enjoying how her fingers dipped between each rib. "I've wanted a taste of you since I saw you this morning, did you know that?" She continued, her hands cupping each globe of the brunette's breasts. She played with each nipple, twisting and pulling before continuing their descent. "And then I get you here and imagine my disappointment in you getting to taste me first?"

"As I recall, you weren't complaining a moment ago, dear."

"You're right there." Emma agreed. Finally, she cupped the other woman's sex possessively. "But I think it's time I get my fill."

"Then quit talking and put your money where your mouth is." Regina spat back, obviously growing impatient. Emma took that as a challenge and dove in, tongue first so to speak.

With one full swipe between slick folds Regina was already coming undone. Emma settled more comfortably and got to work. She flicked and rolled her tongue around a small twitching clit.

"God you taste so good." She got out before delving back in.

"Worth the- mmm- wait th-then?" Regina asked.

"Very much." Emma answered before plunging two fingers into Regina's entrance. The brunette let out a scream at the intrusion. Emma continued her ministrations with her tongue as her fingers began working inside. It wasn't long before Regina was cumming beautifully. Emma watched the other girl's face in awe. She was stunning when she was coming completely undone. She removed her fingers, licking them clean and flopping down next to the brunette. When Regina's breathing returned to normal, she rolled over and slung her arm over Emma's waist.

"Round two?" Regina asked with a wink.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Emma responded, already moving.

—

-The next morning-

"So when do you leave?" Regina asked. The two had spent the night and well into the morning making love over and over again. After sleeping in until late morning, Emma ordered them room service and they ate breakfast before finding themselves back in bed and continuing their activities.

"I'm due back in Boston tonight." Emma said, her fingertips dancing over Regina's bare stomach.

"Boston?"

"Yes…?" Emma replied, sensing something in the other woman's tone.

"I live in Boston!"

"No…are you for real?" Emma asked, propping herself up to better look at the brunette.

"Yes, I'm for real. I'm a senior at Boston Institute of Art." Regina replied with a grin.

"Oh my god, this is amazing. We should, um, like, get together sometime. Get dinner or something, you know, if you want?"

"You're cute when you're nervous, Emma. And yes, I'd love to get dinner with you." Regina said, rolling over and kissing Emma fully.

END

—

A/N- I don't know if that's an actual school in Boston so don't yell at me. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
